


Open Wide

by SweetyGreeny



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyGreeny/pseuds/SweetyGreeny
Summary: Yusei has a kink for giving blowjobs, and Bruno is fresh meat.(This is literally just complete pwp, there are brief mentions of Yusei with Kiryu and also others but it's barely there.)
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally another fic but I changed it around because I'm self indulgent when it comes to Yusei being, um...like this. Also I like Bruno and Yusei very much. Enjoy!

Yusei was – undoubtedly and inarguably – a cock slut.

The first time he fell to his knees was for Kiryu, having kept his eyes on him for a while. The guy was built well, nicely toned, and from the numerous nights of changing together, Yusei knew he was built in other places.

They’d done it in a wrecked, abandoned building - the place where Yusei had discovered his love for giving blowjobs.

It was the sensation of a cock hot and heavy on his tongue, the way it throbbed in his mouth as it hardened. The feeling of having to hollow his cheeks and slacken his jaw to let it slide in, the taste as it leaked precum each time he sucked. He loved to go deeper, tunneling it down his throat to make him choke before he had to pop off with a gasp and lick a long line up the underside of it. Swallowing cum, especially, made him moan. It was a reward for him, the hot streaks of semen painting the back of his throat and tongue, letting it linger in his mouth to savour it before eventually gulping it down.

He’d made Kiryu orgasm in seconds.

Satellite was a playground for Yusei, eyeing all the men that lived in the broken place. Having to fend for yourself meant it was nothing but toned bodies and perfect proportions; few of them were gorgeous face-wise. None of that mattered, though, unless they were packed where it mattered. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d led some of them on, shyly but obviously indicating what he wanted, and how could they refuse? Yusei knew he was attractive, and anyone with his looks was a rarity in Satellite – whether they swung that way or not.

Many of them had an impressive size, Yusei happily sucking them all in as their cocks nestled down his throat. Some would have their hands in his hair, thrusting slowly while Yusei hummed in pleasure. He made sure to encase them completely, feeling proud at their broken moans from above him. The burn of his tired jaw, the need to gag with a cock hitting the back of his throat, it was dangerously addictive for Yusei.

They’d cum hot and heavy, some tugging at Yusei’s hair as they did so. Yusei would swallow it all, keeping his mouth wrapped around their cocks each time to milk them dry.

Yusei had gained a reputation among a selective group of people while living in Satellite, purposely having done so just to let others around him know he was there, and he was _willing_. Of course, a few took him up on it, and Yusei would readily drop to his knees for them. Sometimes he’d feel dirty while sucking dick, one of the worst cases being in a building occupied by security, but those were the best occasions. They made his body burn, his face flush, and the adrenaline had him giving a blowjob that was rough and sloppy.

Even though Yusei loved the burn of a dick down his throat – the thought making his mouth water – he made it a policy to not go near any of his friends. Kiryu didn’t exactly end well, after all, and he didn’t think they’d be interested anyway.

It was one night Yusei shared a meal with Crow, however, that had him questioning his policy.

“I managed to sneak into the bathroom while Bruno was showering today,” he spoke nonchalantly, as if what he’d done was normal.

It made Yusei stop shoveling the cup ramen into his mouth, giving the ginger wide eyes. “On purpose?”

“Duh,” Crow scoffed, a reaction Yusei certainly thought wasn’t appropriate. “I took a gander, been trying to for months.”

“What?” Yusei blinked, confused, “W-why?”

Crow shrugged “Bruno’s been with us for, what, nearly a year now? And we still don’t know if he’s hiding something down there. That’s like, the _first_ thing we should’ve gotten out of the way. I mean, we all know each _other’s_ , right?”

The duelist was unbelievable, Yusei decided. Crow only continued to eat his ramen, not even looking at his disapproving friend.

“It’s because that doesn’t…matter, Crow. That isn’t something we have a right to know.”

“Oh,” Crow smirked, glancing up with mischievous eyes “ _you’d_ like to know, Mr BJ King.”

Yusei’s cheeks immediately went red, instinctively glancing around to make sure no one was in the room to overhear them. He’d made sure his ‘reputation’ stayed well away from Jack and Crow, not wanting them to think of him in a misguided way.

“Where did you hear that?” Yusei flushed, Crow’s chuckle far too mischievous.

“We all knew Kiryu, Yusei. The guy was crazy; you think he wouldn’t gloat about his boy toy?”

“Oh my…god” the duelist flushed, keeping his head down in embarrassment.

“So you’d really drop at any time?”

“Please…be quiet.”

Crow took more pleasure than he should’ve from his friend’s misery, unable to hold back his cackles from catching Yusei red-handed. “Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone.”

Yusei groaned, grateful Crow had kept it to himself, but unhappy Crow knew at all.

Kiryu, of course, and here he thought he’d covered his tracks pretty well. What Crow said next, though, had Yusei stiffen in his seat.

“I think you’d like Bruno, you know.”

“…don’t make fun of me” Yusei grumbled, cheeks still red.

“I’m serious.”

Yusei looked up, double checking the other wasn’t just trying to tease him. There seemed to be no hint of playfulness in his eyes nor his posture, speaking as if he was suggesting something to the man. Even weirder, Yusei’s conscience didn’t immediately reject the idea.

“Crow,” Yusei shifted uncomfortably, “he’s my friend.”

“So was Kiryu.”

It was wrong, deep down they both knew, yet Yusei could still feel the pit of his stomach coil in slight arousal. He had never thought of Bruno like that, but how he thought of the other didn’t matter, what were in his pants is what mattered to Yusei. So, if what Crow was saying were true, and he really was hiding something down there…

No, he shook his head, he couldn’t do that. He was Bruno’s friend, someone who made him comfortable, he couldn’t take advantage of Bruno’s kindness like that. Their relationship had to stay pure and platonic, he couldn’t let anything tangle those strings. Crow was just teasing, trying to embarrass him for discovering Yusei’s reputation.

Even so, the thought plagued his mind for weeks. He’d sit in the kitchen as Bruno cooked, unable to take his eyes off the man’s sweat pants; the dreaded sweat pants that he wore on their lazy days while doing small checks on the d-wheels. The movement and awkward positions were all too much for Yusei’s already wild imagination. Then Bruno would sleep in them on the couch – the couch positioned behind Yusei where he’d sit on his laptop to code. Yusei tried so hard not to look, willing himself to keep his eyes on his laptop and forcing himself to pay attention to whatever it was he was doing.

At one point the mechanic walked into Yusei’s room with only a towel wrapped around his waist – hanging low on his hips – asking the man if he’d moved his laundry. Yusei kept glancing down, thinking of all the possibilities that lay behind the damp fabric.

Without even realising, he licked his lips.

It was all driving him crazy, spending late nights awake with Bruno was fine before, but now he just felt frustrated. It didn’t help that he hadn’t done the deed in ages, trying so desperately to break his habit since moving to Neo Domino due to too many people knowing him; so getting rid of his sinful thoughts wasn’t an option.

The burn in his throat, the taste on his tongue, the ache of his jaw; he wanted it so bad and those desires were manifesting into thoughts of Bruno.

He concluded it was all Crow’s fault.

One night, Bruno walked into Yusei’s room to ask something, knocking lightly on the door before opening it. It was almost three in the morning, Yusei having retired earlier but unable to sleep from the dirty thoughts that pestered him relentlessly. The sound of the door opening and shutting made him sit up, seeing an outline of the man standing awkwardly.

“Sorry, Yusei” he apologised as the man sat up.

Yusei turned a dim lamp on, not wanting Bruno to get lost in the dark. “It’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping anyway.”

“Yeah, you told me you haven’t been…I was surprised you went to bed earlier than me.”

The duelist was about to respond, well, he _would’ve_ responded, but he looked up to notice the man was shirtless and oddly damp – clearly having just taken a shower. His body was so well proportioned, shoulders broad and waist thin. Yusei always knew Bruno was attractive, well built, but only now had his mouth started to go dry.

Bruno carefully walked towards the bed, Yusei eyeing the low hanging sweats all the while. The taller looked unsure, but slowly sat on the edge of the bed; hands clenched into fists as he clearly wanted to say something.

Yusei’s brow furrowed, giving Bruno a confused look.

“Yusei” Bruno spoke unsurely, “is there a reason you can’t sleep?”

The smaller blinked, but could feel his cheeks going a light red. He couldn’t answer that truthfully, not when the truth was because he had Bruno’s dick on his mind.

“I think it’s just…stress…and frustration, maybe?” Yusei cleared his throat “The code we’re working on is difficult.”

“Is it…” Bruno started, glancing at him for a moment before looking away again, “anything more than stress?”

“Like what?”

Bruno swallowed, “Are you…sore?”

The question was vague, and Yusei didn’t know how to answer, but he didn’t have to as Bruno shifted to turn his body to him.

“Like, is your back sore? Or your hands? I see you shifting around a lot…so I thought it might be a muscle problem?”

Yusei could feel his ears getting hot, raising his hand to wave it dismissively “No it’s really nothing-“

Bruno suddenly grabbed his hand, making Yusei jump and inwardly gasp.

“I-I can help” Bruno offered, splaying Yusei’s palm out flat to press his thumbs softly into the centre. Yusei felt a shudder go up his spine, watching as large thumbs moved to the edges of his palm while pressing softly.

“Bruno, y-you don’t-“

Yusei had to hold back a groan when he went up to his wrist, moving almost expertly and applying pressure in just the right places. He must’ve been far too sexually frustrated to be having _these_ kinds of reactions from a hand massage alone.

“You’ve just…helped me a lot, Yusei” Bruno spoke shyly, watching the smaller’s reactions closely as he rubbed soft touches over Yusei’s palm. “I’ve been told I’m good at giving massages, so even if it’s a small deed like this, I’m happy to do it.”

“No i-it’s fine, Bruno, really- _mmh_ ” Yusei breathed in sharply, keeping his eyes squeezed shut while his hand turned to goo. “You don’t need to- it’s…fine.”

Bruno leaned down slightly so he could observe Yusei’s face, Yusei feeling the movement and opening his eyes to accidentally meet with a dull grey. Yusei felt hot, he could feel his cheeks heating up, and he couldn’t stop swiping a tongue over his dry lips. Bruno’s eyes were so willing, the man clearly wanting to help, but not in the way Yusei craved.

“I-“ Yusei started, the embarrassment of Bruno looking directly into his eyes making his ears tint red. “This is making it worse.”

“What?” Bruno blinked, unsure if he heard correctly.

“Please, this is just…” Yusei’s hand started to mildly shake, he could feel his head getting hazy. His mouth was opening and he didn’t know what was going to come out.

_“It’s making me crazy.”_

All movement stopped then, Yusei squeezing his eyes back shut as he fought the urge to curl in on himself. It was such a stupid thing to say, they were such embarrassing words.

The silence while waiting for Bruno’s response was deafening, but he eventually answered by dropping Yusei’s hand. It was to be expected, the duelist thought, except it was soon followed by a hand softly cradling the side of his face; gently urging him to look up.

“Um” Bruno started when their eyes met, Yusei’s wide and confused. “I’m not good at picking up on things, but I’ve had a…feeling for a while. I don’t know, really, but something’s been screaming in me for some time and I think you understand?”

Yusei’s confused look didn’t break, Bruno swallowing hard upon realising he’d need to keep talking.

“I think I’m saying, uh…I’m going to try something. If you hate it stop me, or scream at me, but I really need to try this.”

Then Bruno squeezed his eyes shut and quickly moved forward, and without realising it, Yusei had Bruno’s lips on his in a soft kiss.

It was strange, that’s all Yusei could think as he blinked in surprise at the action. He didn’t pull away though, not wanting to with the kiss being oddly enticing. So when Bruno moved away after a short while to give Yusei a questioning look, Yusei answered by slightly moving forward, and Bruno immediately captured the man’s lips once more.

When Bruno tilted his head, deepening the kiss, was when Yusei slowly closed his eyes and let his body relax.

Strange, but also very needed.

Carefully, Bruno shifted his knees onto the bed, positioning himself so they laid back onto the mattress with Yusei under him; still keeping their lips connected. Yusei stayed still under him, his hand splayed beside his head while the other unsurely held Bruno’s lower bicep. Bruno’s lips were so soft, so warm, and he let the other guide him through the opened mouthed kisses. The smacking sounds they made filled Yusei’s ears, making him blush and his mind go hazy. Slowly, sweetly, Bruno licked his tongue at the smaller’s bottom lip, Yusei opening his mouth to grant Bruno entrance.

There was a whine as their tongues touched – Yusei thinking it was him but it could’ve been both of them – and he moved the hand placed on Bruno’s arm to thread it through the man’s hair. Even with the tongue filling his mouth, Bruno was still so tender, licking his way around Yusei carefully to make the man tremble under him.

Bruno was a good kisser, something Yusei hadn’t expected, and he let himself be taken by the feeling.

When they separated to get some air, Bruno leaned above him, hand still cupping the smaller’s cheek as he stared down at him. Yusei looked wrecked just from the kiss, his mouth open and panting while his eyes were only slightly open, lidded with his dark lashes covering them.

“You’re so pretty, Yusei” Bruno breathed, kissing his cheek fondly.

Yusei whined, turning his head to connect their lips again. Bruno simply smiled into the kiss, amused at the duelist’s sudden eagerness.

The kissing was good, it was really good, and they couldn’t get enough of each other’s taste. But Yusei was slowly starting to feel impatient, his body twitching and heart hammering for what he knew he wanted, so he started to whine.

It was involuntarily, the noises being simple, soft begs on Bruno’s lips, and the taller freed his tongue to look down at him with cloudy eyes.

“Is it okay?” he asked, Yusei responding by rolling his head to the side to kiss the hand still gently cupping his face.

Bruno wasn’t sure what that meant.

“Yusei do you…want me to do something?”

Yusei groaned, digging his face further in Bruno’s hand. There’s no way he could say it, not with how gentle the man was being with him, so instead he lifted a hand to Bruno’s chest and glanced up at him shyly as he slowly moved it down.

He only got a few inches before stopping, the embarrassment too much for him to continue. Bruno immediately grabbed his hand as it froze up, and was looking down at Yusei with slightly wilder eyes than before.

“Do you want to touch me, Yusei?”

Yusei made a light noise, hoping Bruno got the message, and gasped in relief when he started to softly guide the hand down his body to the bulge in his sweatpants. Without a second thought, Yusei begun to rub at it, Bruno moaning in appreciation and swooping down to lock Yusei’s mouth with his.

He was only half hard when Yusei felt it, but his grabbing and caressing slowly brought it to life, Bruno’s clothed cock eventually feeling heavy and hard in Yusei’s nimble fingers. It felt so big, Yusei thought as he fingered over the outline through the thin material, feeling his own arousal spreading in his lower abdomen from the fact Bruno was clearly wearing no underwear. Yusei had the sudden urge for his mouth to be stuffed, sticking his tongue out for Bruno to suck as their kiss became sloppy.

He started to squirm, running his free hand down Bruno’s bare back as he bent his legs up, one than the other every few seconds. Bruno noticed the others restlessness, removing himself from Yusei’s lips to bite and lick at his ear then whisper “Do you…want to suck it?”

Yusei moaned, Bruno taking it as a yes and sitting up to remove his pants. The smaller quickly sat up, however, feeling something overtake him as he lunged forward, keeping Bruno up on his knees as he slapped the man’s hands away. Bruno was about to question it, but watched curiously as Yusei hooked his finger’s under the sweats to pull them down ever so slowly.

The more Yusei saw of Bruno’s dick, the more he had to resist the urge to drool, gasping as it sprung out from the material it had been confined in. It was so large, so girthy and long, with the tip looking red and angry. Bruno removed the rest of his pants as Yusei stared, letting them drop to the floor before looking down at the smaller who was practically salivating.

“It’s okay if you think you can’t” Bruno spoke unsurely, clearly alluding to the ridiculous size he sported.

It was a humble brag, whether Bruno realised it or not, and Yusei glanced up at Bruno from where he sat. He didn’t answer with words, instead with actions and stuck his tongue out to lick at the tip. Bruno hummed, Yusei maintaining eye contact as he moved to the base of the hard cock to lick up its underside.

It tasted so good, Yusei unable to stop himself from licking and kissing it from base to tip as he moved his hand up to grip the base tight. Bruno moaned quietly, watching Yusei as the man closed his eyes and nuzzled into his cock. The sight was ridiculously erotic, Bruno already leaking precum which Yusei all too graciously licked up.

Bruno moved a finger to the bottom of Yusei’s chin, tenderly lifting the man’s face up to look at him. Yusei’s mouth was wide open while his tongue sat at the underside of Bruno’s tip, eyes lust filled and lidded.

“ _Kitten._ ”

It slipped out, and Yusei’s only response to the pet name was wrapping his mouth around Bruno’s cock, encasing the red tip while keeping his gaze fixated on Bruno. Then he began to slide down, feeling his lips stretch so deliciously as he took Bruno in. The man moaned loudly, placing a hand atop Yusei’s head to steady himself as the other kept taking him in.

Bruno was admittedly a challenge, Yusei finding it difficult to keep going even when slacking his jaw and opening his throat. Bruno’s moans urged him on, however, and the taste of precum on his tongue had his head cloudy. Slowly, Yusei managed to take all of Bruno, his nose pressed against the man’s abdomen as he suppressed the urge to gag. Bruno’s cock was so big, so heavy against his tongue, that he moved his fingers to his throat just to _feel it_.

He’d never been more turned on in his life.

The action of swallowing had Bruno’s hips jerking in surprise, Yusei grabbing the man’s hips to keep him still as he slowly slid up, sucking with hollowed cheeks as he did so. When back on the tip, Yusei looked up with wide eyes at Bruno who was staring down at him, the man humming in appreciation at the view. Yusei knew he looked good like this, cock in mouth and eyes lidded with a blush spread across his cheeks. With a quick suck on the tip, swallowing the precum that’d gathered there, he slid back down to the base.

Bruno tilted his head, observing Yusei as the man bobbed his head on his cock, caressing his cheek as he did so. Yusei was so ridiculously pretty, having been the protagonist of Bruno’s wet dreams more than once. So to see this, to see Yusei eating up his cock so well, seemed unreal, but the sensations buzzing through Bruno said otherwise. He’d honestly thought Crow was messing with him when telling him Yusei was a blowjob fiend, now realising the error in his judgment as the man positively moaned around the dick stuffing his mouth. Bruno had expected him to complain, to gag when trying to take him in, but Yusei did it so well that is was like second nature to him.

Truly a cock slut.

“Yusei” Bruno breathed as he rocked his hips slowly, “kitten, you’re so good. So good.”

Yusei whined at the praise, his briefs now far too tight as he felt his jaw ache so wonderfully.

Bruno lightly pushed the man off his dick, groaning at the _‘pop’_ sound that followed as Yusei desperately tried to keep his mouth around it. The taller leaned down to lift the duelist’s shirt up and over his head, Yusei too much in a daze to realise what was happening but still lifting his arms up anyway. Once the shirt was off and on the floor, Yusei immediately went back to licking up and down Bruno’s cock, kissing at the tip to taste the delicious precum.

“Can you take your underwear off?” Bruno panted, Yusei not hearing him while nuzzling himself into the man’s erection.

The smell, the taste, the warmth of it all had Yusei not thinking right, holding Bruno’s cock in his hand as he kissed up it. The taller laughed breathlessly as he watched, enamoured by how desperate Yusei was. He made Yusei stop, though, grabbing the man by the shoulders to push him back onto the bed to lean over him.

Yusei was panting, his pupils shaking as his mouth was still wide open. It felt empty, he needed something in it, he needed to feel the oral sensation of having a dick in his mouth. He decided Bruno’s mouth would do for now, though, as he pulled the man down roughly to crash their lips together. The man moaned as he sucked on his tongue, Bruno taking the opportunity to slide Yusei’s briefs off while keeping their mouths connected.

The smaller’s dick sprung free, Bruno immediately wrapping a hand around it as he threw Yusei’s underwear somewhere. Yusei instinctively thrust up, whimpering around Bruno’s tongue as his dick leaked.

It wasn’t enough, Bruno’s tongue wasn't enough.

“My mouth,” Yusei pleaded as he broke away from the man, “my mouth, please.”

“Your mouth?” Bruno questioned, Yusei nodding, “What about it?”

Bruno knew, and Yusei knew he knew, but Yusei was so lightheaded he couldn’t process the shame he should feel with the words he was about to say.

_“Fuck it, please.”_

“That bad?” Bruno smiled warmly, bringing a hand up to Yusei’s pink lips and moving a thumb along them before pressing it in. Yusei licked up the finger before sucking on it, Bruno groaning in appreciation. “Do you want it…soft?”

Yusei whined, sucking harder on Bruno’s thumb to make him chuckle.

“So, rough, kitten?”

“ _Yes_ ” Yusei breathed, Bruno moving his hand away to let him speak.

Bruno stood up off the bed at the answer, confusing the smaller who lay confused and desperate on the bed. The man patted the side of it, signaling for Yusei to move. He crawled over without hesitation, sitting on his hands and knees before Bruno flipped him flat on his back, his head dangling over the edge.

Yusei’s neck looked beautiful like this, arched back and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed in anticipation. Bruno kneeled down to his knees on the bedroom floor, running a finger up the centre of Yusei’s neck and admiring how the smaller shuddered.

“You’re sure about wanting it rough?” Bruno asked, Yusei staring at the man from upside down but still managing a nod. Bruno kissed his cheek before standing back up, gripping his dick as he nudged it at Yusei’s lips, signaling for him to open wide. Yusei did, mouth open and tongue hanging out, ready for the intrusion.

The smaller moaned as Bruno slid in, closing his eyes in satisfaction at finally having his mouth stuffed again. The feeling of a heavy cock hitting the back of his throat was all too pleasant, humming around Bruno to let him know. Then, without warning, Bruno moved back to roughly jerk back in.

The sudden action made Yusei gag, but he had no time to gather himself as Bruno did it again and again, making his throat burn and tears form in the corners of his eyes. The taller leaned over to place his hand on the bed, steadying himself so he could thrust in faster, deeper. Yusei wanted to sob, both out of pleasure and pain as his mouth was abused. He couldn’t stop the drool from dripping, breathing heavy out of his nose as he whimpered pathetically, feeling so dirty, dirty, dirty.

Bruno could barely contain himself, feeling as if he were going too far but being reassured by Yusei’s moans as the man kept swallowing him willingly, only urging him to thrust harder. He could feel his dick hitting the back of Yusei’s throat, could feel the man’s long tongue caressing it, making Bruno let out an uncharacteristic, feral growl.

He stood up, looking down at Yusei as he thrusted his dick in deep, sticking it far down his throat. Then, he pinched Yusei’s nose shut, making sure he had no room to breathe. Yusei sobbed with a mouthful of cock, realising he was literally choking on dick as his chest tightened while his head started feeling light and fuzzy. It was all too much, Bruno was too much, and Yusei absolutely loved it.

It took a desperate whine from Yusei to make Bruno let him go, removing his fingers and sliding his dick out to let the other take in a long, desperate breath. The euphoria of getting oxygen back into his lungs kept Yusei’s head feeling fuzzy, quickly moving a hand to slip between his legs as he kept his mouth wide open and panting, tongue still hanging out and inviting.

“ _Kitten_ ,” Bruno groaned, letting Yusei suck at his tip. “You’re so good at this, you take me so well.”

Yusei shuddered, sucking heftily at Bruno’s tip as he inserted a finger into himself; moaning as he curled it upwards. He wanted Bruno to cum, he wanted to feel the ropes of semen hit his throat and taste it on his tongue; he needed it. The reward for being so good, for being a cock slut.

Bruno thrust back into the smaller’s mouth, grunting as he did so with how Yusei sucked him intensely. He could feel his stomach coiling, knowing he wasn’t able to hold out for much longer, and with how Yusei was writhing and moaning on the bed – now with two fingers thrusting into himself – he guessed he was the same. So he pulled out and demanded Yusei flip over, the other immediately doing so; getting on his knees as he reached out to grab Bruno’s cock and shove it back in his mouth.

Bruno fisted the hair on the back of Yusei’s head, forcing his dick down his throat as he used Yusei to chase his own release, the smaller quickly thrusting back onto his own fingers in time with the rough thrusts. The room was full of sloppy suction sounds and moans as they both got closer, Bruno opening his eyes to look down at Yusei, breathless at the sight before him.

Yusei’s eyes were wet and red while staring up at Bruno, his face completely flushed while his lips were stretched with spit and precum leaking from the sides. He moaned and whimpered with each thrust, happily taking all of Bruno’s cock as he sucked and sucked.

It was all Bruno needed to reach the edge, moaning aloud as he buried himself in Yusei’s warm cavern, his release hitting the back of Yusei’s throat and tongue. It was enough to have Yusei cumming with him, the sweet reward he so desperately wanted finally received as he worked through his and Bruno’s orgasm.

It took a while for Bruno to finish, shuddering with Yusei around him as the man sucked him dry, moaning all the way through. He eventually pulled out, panting breathlessly as he lifted a knee to the bed to lean onto it, not having the energy to stay standing. Yusei had made a mess of himself, cum all over his torso and dripping from the sides of his mouth as he let it sit on his tongue, reveling in the taste.

Bruno looked down at him to make sure he was okay, but Yusei took the opportunity to open up again as he stuck his tongue out, letting the man see the cum still pooled in his mouth. Bruno visibly shuddered, staring intently as Yusei closed his lips and made a show of swallowing it down, humming loudly in satisfaction.

“Yusei,” Bruno breathed, cupping either side of the man’s face as he kissed him languidly.

They fell back on the bed together, bodies sensitive and hot as they sucked each other’s tongues, moaning softly. Both were a mess of sweat and semen – or Yusei was – but neither cared as Bruno wrapped his arms tight around the small man to kiss him long and slow.

Eventually they came to a stop, Yusei digging his head into Bruno’s chest as he sighed in content.

“Was I too rough?” Bruno asked, worried about his little lover.

Yusei shook his head as he smiled lazily, “Let’s just hope the twins don’t come over tomorrow, my throat’s going to be swollen shut.”

Bruno chuckled, the vibrations through his chest making Yusei’s eyelids feel heavy. For the first time in weeks, he got a decent sleep that night, thinking the sore throat and sticky covers he woke up to were completely worth it.

Yusei wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he loved being a cock slut, and he was pretty sure Bruno loved it too.


End file.
